1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to laptop computers and more specifically to harnesses and accessories that allow a computer to be mounted about the body of a user operator and for the user operator to comfortably operate the keyboard and view the display screen while standing or in motion away from a desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
James B. Huntley, et al., describe a "Portable, Personal Computer, Personal Communicator Holder", in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,111, issued Sep. 13, 1994. A rigid wire frame is worn over the neck of user and is held tight by a back strap that passes behind the neck and under the arms. A rigid wire frame cellular phone holder is attached at the shoulder to hold a phone in a position for use. A tripod of three straps support a suspended personal computer from a horizontal line near the throat of the user.
A "Laptop Computer Carrying Tray" is described by John Hrusoff, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225, issued Mar. 3, 1998. The inventors describe their inventions as a supporting device for a laptop-type personal computer. The device allows the operator to freely stand, sit, walk, carry, or move about with the computer unit intact when in an upright position "with little or no stress". An over-the-shoulder or over-the-neck strap is used to horizontally support a computer carrying tray in front of a user's body. A laptop computer, or anything else really, is placed in the tray for use. A single strap that slings around the back at the upper shoulders is described and this strap attaches to the tray at each side. Adjustments in the way the strap attaches to the tray are provided to tilt the tray for a comfortable angle.
A similar holder is also described by Byron J. Plonk, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,375, issued Feb. 16, 1993. A combination holder and writing surface is suspended from a neck sling attached to two opposite corners. A computer laptop can be installed within and inside a channel.